Animal
by flamedrAcon
Summary: My first Sherlock story which will be very crazy and please say if I need to change the rating. John has an almost unbelivable secret involving animals and just doesn't seem human anymore but will logical Sherlock be able to accept this? John/Sherlock


**This is the first Sherlock story that I have bothered to write up and post but it is a bit unreal and crazy. Ok. To be honest it is VERY unreal and VERY crazy. I understand that most people will not like it's unreal-ness but I just hope that at least one will and review to give me the want to carry on. Sorry if it gets a bit confusing.**

**Animal**

It was 5am in 221b Baker Street when Sherlock woke after 9 hours of unwanted sleep because of John and some sleeping pills.

Sherlock mentally reminded himself to talk to John about that before silently slipping into the kitchen to make some tea to wake his mind up.

'_John must be rubbing off on me' _Sherlock thought to himself _'This is the fourth time this week I have 'silently' made tea in order not to wake him.' _

Groggily he made his way back to the sofa where he had slept and sat down to think whilst drink the hot liquid contained within the cup.

The thought which he was pondering over was that of the recent behaviour of his flatmate, John Watson.

He had seemed rather excited throughout the past week and Sherlock had no clue why.

To his knowledge no one John knew had a birthday, there were no wedding anniversaries and basically **nothing **was happening that month and the knowledge of the only consulting detective in the world _was_ usually correct.

Sherlock glanced at the clock on the wall to find it was now 5:35am when he saw something move from the corner of his eye and instantaneously froze.

"Morning idiot" The welcomed voice of his flat-mate came and Sherlock let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't another assassination attempt only to find a pillow crash into his head seconds later.

"You need to be less edgy Sherlock. Moriarty is **dead**! Sure there are other villains but that doesn't mean they are going to try and assassinate you." John reminded but sounded very excited.

"Why are you so excited? You have been like it all week!" Sherlock demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Came the teasing reply.

"Tell me."

"Guess."

"Tell me!"

"You're telling me that the best and only consulting detective in the world can't deduct the answer?"

"You are worse than Mycroft! Ok then…It's your birthday? But I know that isn't true…You are back with Sarah? No that can't be it…You have found another woman? Unlikely…You have finally realized you are gay and have found the right guy? Almost certainly not because you would never admit it, even to yourself-"

"-WHAT?" John cut in.

"You will realize it one day but anyway back to the current situation please! WHY are you so excited?"

"Ok I will tell you but first I have got to fetch something so just wait 2 minutes and I will be back." John said before running up to his room.

10 minutes later John wasn't back so Sherlock stood up to go and look for him when the missing person came back in through the door and stood about 4 meters away from Sherlock with the safety catch off his gun which was aimed at the taller man's head.

Sherlock got over the initial shock of the situation in exactly 5 second and opened his mouth to say something when John suddenly fired two shots.

One of them whizzed past the side of his head narrowly missing the yet again shocked man whilst the other flew past the other side of his head and also on just missed before they both implanted themselves in the wall.

"I trust you but do you trust me?" John asked still excited and placed the gun on table before going over to Sherlock and giving him a hug.

Sherlock placed his hands on Johns waist and whispered "What the hell just happened?" in his ear in what was apparently considered to be a 'seductive voice' which caused the hairs on the back of Johns neck to rise although the ex-army doctor knew his friend well enough to realize this was his way of revenge.

John escaped Sherlock's grasp and flopped onto the sofa where Sherlock joined him and asked again "What was all that for?"

So John replied "Do you trust me?"

"You really don't give up information easily do you? But I suppose I trust you not to shoot me." Sherlock said grinning sheepishly to which John replied with a blank look forcing him to say something else, "well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to say that I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone else."

"Well I suppose I could tell you the thing but you can't tell anyone else."

"Ok…"

"I'm serious Sherlock! If you tell ANYONE then I WILL be forced to kill you! Now don't get the wrong impression, I don't want to kill you but if you tell someone I will have to kill you and whoever you told."

"Calm down." Sherlock said seductively and before John could say anything the other man had moved so he had one arm snaked around John's waist and began kissing up and down kiss neck stopping every few seconds to whisper part of the sentence "Play along. Mycroft's watching. To bathroom now." into Johns ear.

Sherlock stood up pulling John up as well and continued to kiss the base of his neck for a few more moments before slipping one hand down Johns pants and rubbing hard for a couple of seconds and causing John to let out a very real moan.

A furious John grabbed hold of Sherlock's hand and pulled him along to his own bathroom and shoving him through the door before following and locking it after.

John promptly collapsed against the wall and Sherlock sat down on the floor to face him.

"Was that necessary?" John asked weakly.

"We needed an excuse to both come in here because Mycroft's people were watching through the security cameras and this is the only room not watched and I don't think even they would want to witness what they believe to be happening."

"Was the last bit necessary?"

"Mentally scaring our stalkers was."

"What about mentally scaring me? Did you think of that in your stupid brain?"

"You enjoyed it really."

"DID NOT!"

"Yes you did."

"DID NOT!"

"Well maybe I could find **some way **of making it up to you…" Sherlock replied mischievously and glanced purposefully at the bulge between John's legs.

"After what you did back there it would take a miracle for me not to be aroused right now, ok!"

"And the secret is?"

"Well seeing as it is you I just guess I will say it as simple as it is but you must believe me."

"I promise."

"…I can change or shape-shift (whatever you want to call it) into different animals…"


End file.
